Containers, such as truck trailers, rail cars, airplane holds, or ship containers, often become contaminated during use and have to be disinfected.
Various cleaning devices have been devised for washing and/or scrubbing out the interior of the containers, and chemicals have been used to disinfect the containers. One problem with the prior art methods of cleaning is that the discharge from the container still contains contaminant that is environmentally undesirable and needs to be further dealt with for disposal.
One problem with prior art methods of disinfecting a container with chemicals is that the discharge from the container includes the chemicals which then must be dealt with and adequately disposed. Chemicals must be bought, transported, stored and disposed.
Another problem with some prior art devices is that there is no reproducible cleaning protocol, that is no manner is provided for assuring that the same degree of cleaning is repeatable.
Therefore there has been a need for an apparatus that cleans and disinfects a container without leaving any chemicals in the residue.
It is further desirable that such an apparatus be completely self-contained or require only a source of water.
It is further desirable that the cleaning protocols, such as disinfectant composition, rate of discharge, discharge pressure, and rate of area coverage, be repeatable.